Persona !
by Maybelles
Summary: Soji Seta, has once again got the chance to enroll himself in Yasogami High School in the small peaceful town of Inaba. Will life be as peaceful as last year in Inaba? What if another girl comes into the peaceful life of the Dojima? Naruto x Persona !
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, readers and fellow fanfiction lovers!

It's so lovely to have you around, reading this crazy ass fanfiction.

So I was skipping school, and don't know what to do, playing Persona 4 all night, and got this idea.

Let's start with the summary :

**Sunday, May Seta, has once again got the chance to enroll himself in Yasogami High School in the small peaceful town of Inaba. Just like when he first arrived here last year, Ryotaro Dojima and his daughter , Nanako Dojima, pick him up in the Train Station, cheerfully greeting him. Will life be as peaceful as last year in Inaba? What if another girl comes into the peaceful life of the Dojima?**

Yush, it's a story about our…or at least mine favorite kunoichi Ino Yamanaka!

Pairings : undecided . But I've been thinking about ItaxInoxPeinxKonan ! Such a crazy pairings!

I don't own any character, they're belong to Kishimoto-Sensei , and whoever drawn Persona 4.

Rate all you like! it would be T , but it might goes M, or even R !

P.S. : Soji is a he's a smart one here. In my gameplay he's always number one in his grade.

* * *

"**We would pick you up at Inaba Train Station."**

**-Ryotaro Dojima.**

After reading the message that his uncle sends him via mobile, Soji Seta put his phone back to his pocket, now watching the beautiful view from the window of his train, which is rushing to Inaba. The train will arrive in 30 minutes, he hopes that it wouldn't be so awkward to see his old friends again. Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Kanji, Rise, Naoto…He still remembered about their adventure in the TV world, fusing their personas , and striking the shadows with their Personas. He also remembered his memories with Kou, Daisuke… They were good friends back there, although Kou and Daisuke didn't manage to fulfill their promise to visit him in his town. There were also Ayane and Ai, and Naoki Konishi …He wishes deeply inside his heart that they'd still accept him as a good friend, he indeed was a good friend with them. Out of them, he most likely felt bad to see Yukiko and Naoto. They were his girlfriends , and he managed to have two girlfriends at once, and he told them to keep their relationship as secret, telling them that his uncle might tell his parents that he was having fun with girls here instead of studying , and he might get called back to his hometown. He regretted it once he remembered that Naoto and Yukiko might have known that he has cheated on both of them, although they've been keeping the secret about their relationship with him even until the time when he left them , last year.

How could he resist the high school sweetheart , **Yukiko Amagi**? A smart, feminine, and beautiful heiress of the Amagi Inn ? Thanks to Soji's over-flowing courage and understanding , he was managed to have her as his girlfriend in no time at all. The heartbreaker Senpai is all that the highschoolers need. He has rarely spoken to them, even on the phone. It would cost a lot to call the m a lot, and Soji rarely used the internet. Thanks to the less civilized girlfriends that he have there, they loved to write him letters . He would reply after keeping them for quite a long time, telling them in his replies that it arrived late. Being a playboy could be a troublesome thing to do.

**Naoto Shirogane**. The tomboy detective, very different to Yukiko. However, he considered her as cute, quite a Tsundere .She is a very smart and cool girl, and she won the beauty contest without having to show off her body. Her hair is silky, and she's so fair-skinned, and he found that her logic is almost flawless as they started to work out their cases together. Although it took quite a long time to have her as his girlfriend. Soji needed a smart girl that could match up with his intelligence.

He hasn't contact any of them since last month, maybe they've found out about his deeds. He could only wait until the time he meet them… He almost fell asleep as the train arrived at the station. Soji quickly takes his bags and gets down from the train, heading to the entrance of the train station. There were not many people there, quite a relieve to the friendly loner.

" **Big Bro! "**

The familiar voice of his cousin greeted him. The petite girl is running toward him with a big smile on her lips. He hugs her as she reached him. He really missed his little cousin.**" I really missed you!"**

Soji nods calmly as a response, his eyes caught the sight of his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima. **"Hi there, Soji. How have you been?" **

" **I've been good ,thanks."**

"**As nice as ever, huh? Well let's get going, the weather forecast said that the weather won't be friendly this evening…" **Dojima scratched the back of his head, trying to put a smile on his lips. He's not good with talking ,so he decided to talk as casual as ever. And they went to the car together, with Nanako holding Soji's hand.

They had a little conversation in the car, and arrived home safely. They had a dinner together, while watching the TV, just like old time. Soji decides to greet his friend at school ,since it's already late to make a call. He would like to prepare his excuses too, for cheating on Yukiko and Naoto.

"**Ting Tong!"**

The bell suddenly rings. Dojima almost choked on his food , due to his surprise. **"Who the hell come this late at night…? Could it be your friend, Soji? " **Soji shakes his head. He hasn't told any of them about his return.** "Well, it might be my new assistant…. Nanako, please open the door."**

Nanako nods, putting her chopsticks back and wiping her mouth with the tissue. Nanako has matured even more , she even know how to cook now. Soji considered on trying her cooking, it shouldn't be as disastrous as the other girls' cooking.**" You know? Your friends come here sometimes , although they didn't come as often as when you're here…."** Dojima smiles as he wipes his mouth with the tissue. He didn't want to shock his new assistant with his messy look. Soji nods, wiping his mouth with the tissue too.

" **Um…. Who are you…?"**

Nanako's voice reached Dojima and Soji's ears, they were still worried about the kidnapping. Nanako was kidnapped by Namatame, left them a traumatic event. **"I'll go check out Nanako. "** Soji rises from his seat, seeing that Dojima starts to frown. Dojima nods, he believes in his nephew. Soji plants his left palm into the left pocket of his trousers , walking slowly to where Nanako is.

His eyes almost pops out from their sockets ,as he saw a blond girl whose hair is tied on a high ponytail, wearing a purple jacket and black is carrying a backpack. Her icy blue eyes is staring at his , who in the world is she? Dojima's new secretary? She looks too young to be a detective's assistant.**"Is this the Dojima residence ?"**

" **Y-You're right…." **Nanako looks a little down, Soji told her to go back to the living room, he would handle the busty blond. **" Good then. Can I meet Ryotaro Dojima? "**

"**Who are you?" **replies Soji, their gaze meets each other.

" **I'm his daughter."**The answer surprises Soji. His uncle has a daughter? At his age…? The blond grows impatient, she pushes Soji aside, marches into the living room. Her eyes caught the sight of the Dojima , and their widens as she saw him. **"Daddy!"**

The blond rushes through the distance between them ,now pulling the puzzled Dojima into a hug. Tears start to fill her eyes, as she rested her head on his chest. Nanako is shocked by the view, especially listening her to claim her dad as her " Daddy." The blond bear no resemblance to her, how could she be her sister? Does her father has remarried again? But then her sister should be younger than her. Soji is just as confused as Nanako, as he saw the blond tightens her hug to his uncle.** "W- wait! There has to be some kind of mistake here!" **Dojima pushes the blond away, and she falls to the sofa. **" How could you daddy…?" **

" **There's no way in hell I could have a daughter this old! Cut the crap and get outta here!"**

The blond fixes her hair and stands up, her hands is placed on her hips. **" Is that so? So you don't remember Hotaru?" **The blondputs down her backpack on the floor, taking a small bag that contains many things. She searches for something, and takes out a photo of a young blond woman with wavy hair and blue eyes, who is smiling gently.

"**H-Hotaru….." **Dojima stares at the picture. It's clear that he knows her, and it seems that they have some kind of business in the past.** "H-Hotaru!" **Dojima takes the picture forcefully from the blond's hand, now locking his gaze on the woman in horror. **"Who the hell are you?How do you know about Hotaru…?"**

" **As I told you Daddy…. You should have known me… Do you?" **Tears start to flow down from her eyes, she's lost her cool. Dojima shakes his head, still puzzled with her statement. ** " I'm Hotaru's daughter!"**

" **Daddy, is there something wrong? " **asks Nanako, she seems to be holding back her tears. The atmosphere surely would make a girl cries.**"Soji, put her back to her room, it's almost her bedtime." **Orders put her back to her room, and goes back to the living blond is wiping her tears with her fingers. **" But even if you were her daughter…. That wouldn't make you mine…"**

" **I've read about anything, dad. I've read her diary." **The blond takes out a small and thick book from the small bag. She seems to be searching for a page, and after she finds it , she gives it to Dojima. Dojima recognizes the hand-writing , it was Hotaru's.

_November 24, 1994_

_Dear Diary…_

_I was having fun with Dojima-kun… we got drunk… and you know, we do the things that the teacher taught us in sex ed.. Do you think that Dojima-kun would love me more than his best friend? She is so annoying! She always get in our way! Grrh… that Sachiko woman! But I think I got pregnant now 3 It's been a plan of mine however…. Could you imagine ?Me and Dojima-kun? _

Dojima's face is flushed as he read the page. **" Read the next page , and most important one! 1 week later!"**The next pages contain Hotaru's feelings, Dojima read it heart starts to throb as he read the page that the blond have mentioned…

_November 31,1994_

_Dear Diary…_

_I've tried the pregnancy test… And guess what? It's positive. I was so happy at that time… But I'm not again. Dojima is taking that Sachiko to the Central Shopping District today… said that he was accompanying her to the shrine… I don't want to tell Dojima. It's useless. He's cheating on me as always. I would left this town to father's hometown in Kyoto. Farewell, Inaba… Farewell,Dojima._

Dojima drops to his knees, he is trembling. The blond takes the diary from his shaking grip, and flipped the page to another one. She gives it back to the shocked Dojima.

_December 20. 1994_

_Dear Diary…_

_Today I've gotten married to the owner of the Namikaze inc. His name is Minato Namikaze. Alright, it's time to forget my past… My father is the one who arrange this marriage, but Minato-San is a nice man too….He kinda looks like Dojima, but he's the same race with me , a Caucasian. A blond. And he seems to be more gentle than him, and he's so rich! I bet that life would get any better from now! But I hoped that he won't find out about this baby…. We've talked about our child's name you know? We planned to have it as soon as possible. If he's a boy, his name will be Naruto… and if it's a girl, we'd name her Ino! Dammit…. I wonder what kind of name would Dojima give to this baby. .. Sachiko? Heck no!_

The next pages seems to be empty, the blond directs him to the page that has a crappy hand-writing on it, but it still Hotaru's hand-writing.

_September 23, 1995_

…_. Through the pain of giving birth to this daughter… I don't think I could take this anymore…. The doctor said that I've sacrificed my life for this baby… I hope that Dojima know this…. But I don't think he would ever knew it… to my best friend , Kushina… I pass this diary for you, please hide this book under the oak tree outside the Namikaze's manor. Don't tell anyone about this book… okay? I know that you've known everything about Ino… but please, let her live with Minato… I don't want him to live with that loser…. Dojima. _

" **Mother passed away after writing that. You can conclude it. I found her picture inside this book. Father seems to not wanting to tell me about her existence. I've seen her pictures in the black photo album that father keeps inside his secret safe-deposit box, he said that she's his twin sister who died in a car accident, ironic isn't it? I always have Kushina-San as my doesn't even look like me."** The blond explains everything to seems to be shaken by the diary entries. Soji thinks it's best not to interrupt him.**"I ran away from dad. He's trying to make an arranged married with that Hyuuga's boy, I want to live my life first. Could you let me to stay here ? I found this book accidentally anyway. I was trying to find my necklace that my half-brother hid."**

Dojima doesn't give any answer, he just stared down at the diary and the picture of Hotaru. Soji witnessed the downfall of Dojima once, and now he's witnessing another one. **" You… come with me… " **Dojima is back on his feet, now grabbing the blond wrist forcefully. **" What are you doing , dad?" **The blond screams as the man dragged her into his car. He doesn't even wear his shoes.**"Soji! Watch over the house! Skip the school tomorrow!" **The angered detective orders Soji to stay and watch over the house and Nanako , and he drives away with the blond keeps talking, screaming, seems to not be able to shut her mouth down.

Soji could only wait until the morning. He was told to skip the school today, and he do it. He even told Nanako to go to school without him, and telling her to not tell anybody that he's back in Inaba. Nanako nods obediently. After they had breakfast, Nanako leaves the house.

The bell is ringing at 1.00 P.M. , someone is coming. Soji opens the door, his uncle is back with the blond who was hugging his right arm cheerfully, he was carrying her backpack.**"Daddy~! I'm so sleepy… Could you order any food for my breakfast? I'll go to Yasogami High School tomorrow, with Soji-kun... but I want a healthy breakfast… Now I'm going to sleep ! Where's my room?"**

Dojima sighs heavily and shows her an empty room. He tells her that she could stay there as long as she wants.**"Hope you like it, you can do … whatever you like with the room, Ino." **

Ino smiles cheerfully and nods, and she gives her father a peck on his right blushed, he has never got a kiss from any other girl other than his sister, his mother, Hotaru, Nanako, and Sachiko. Now he got another one. Ino leaves the two men, closing the door of her new room.**" Can I talk with you, Soji?"**Asks Dojima. Soji uncle smiles wryly , now heading to the kotatsu to warm himself up.**"Sorry, your first day ends up like this…." **Dojima looks apologetic, he puts on a bitter smile on his lips.

"**It's okay,"**

" **You're a nice guy, Soji. You know I always consider you as a younger brother of mine rather than a nephew…" **Dojima smiles and sighs, he sure have a lot of things to say**."Sorry about last night, I told you not to go to school and watch over the house… I was afraid that Nanako might got kidnapped again while I am away," **Dojima explains to Soji about his reason for leaving him so suddenly.**" Who's that girl anyway? " **Soji has been wanting to ask this, and he bravely asked the question to his uncle.

" **Oh, her?Well… it's kinda hard to I'll tell you, we're a family after all. She's a new member of our family…" **Dojima sighs again, now taking a cigarette and start to smoke**." She's… my daughter. I've had a relationship with her mom when I was younger. She left me because she was jealous with my best friend… Sachiko. She remarried again, I don't know if she's pregnant with my child, and she died after giving birth to Ino… And her husband remarried with her best friend, who loves Ino just like her own daughter. I have a DNA Test last night, and … she's officially a daughter of mine. She's your cousin, please treat her well."**

Dojima's phone rings again,his assistant calls him. There seems to be a new case, and Dojima has to leave. **" I'll leave the house to you, please take care of Ino, okay?"**

Soji nods, and Dojima leaves the house.

* * *

Ta-daaa!

The end of chapter one!

Please review.

Hotaru… I got not idea of how Ino's mom look like ,so I chose her randomly. Hotaru is a girl from Naruto , but I modified her look.I make her hair as blond as Ino's and her eyes as blue as Ino's. Funny isn't it? And ja, Minato Namikaze married her, and after that married her best friend , Kushina Uzumaki..

* Kotatsu : A _**kotatsu**_ (炬燵 ) is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary :

**Sunday, May 25 . Soji Seta, has once again got the chance to enroll himself in Yasogami High School in the small peaceful town of Inaba. Just like when he first arrived here last year, Ryotaro Dojima and his daughter , Nanako Dojima, pick him up in the Train Station, cheerfully greeting him. Will life be as peaceful as last year in Inaba? What if another girl comes into the peaceful life of the Dojima?**

Hola!

It's me , uploading second chapter of " Persona ! "

I'll be serious from this time, I'll try not to make any grammatical mistakes !

Pairings : undecided. Please suggest ! I was thinking about ItachixIno however. But not very sure, I just watch a Peinino Video and kinda fall in love in that crack pairing .

Enjoy the show ,honeys!

* * *

May 26.

Monday , evening.

**"Soji-kun!" **

Soji and Nanako were having dinner in the living room together when the blond called his name , the teenage left his dinner, with Nanako staring at him. Soji had explained anything about Nanako's half-sister to Nanako, and although she didn't really understand about it, but he's sure that Nanako would eventually referred her as 'big sis'. Nanako didn't get along with stranger well, just like when she did it with Soji, but she would sympathize their pain as they did it to her too, although Soji doubted that Ino is as understanding as Soji is.

The blond was standing outside her door, carrying a towel and a bucket that was filled with expensive looking shampoo and many things , they all look expensive.** "Can you explain me on how to use this bath tub? " **The blond went into the bathroom, putting her stuffs on the table and pointing at the raised her eyebrows while placing left her hand on her hip. **" You can't blame me, Soji-kun. We use a very different bath tub in Namikaze looks more... luxuriant and expensive!"**

_'oh now you mention it.'_ thought Soji, while started to explain the blond about how the traditional faucet works. She nodded everytime he asked her if she understand , and left the bathroom before she ward him off. Taking care of the matured Nanako is not a problem for him, but a spoiled rich kid? For fuck sake! But she's her cousin however, he should treat her well, or Dojima would scold him for this and that.

**"Is Ino-San done yet , Big Bro? I need to use the bathroom..."** pouted Nanako. She needed to brush her teeth before going to sleep , or Dojima might get angry. Soji sighed, he was tired of this new comer. He walked to the bathroom, and knocked the door gently.

**"Who's there ?" **asked the blond.

**"Nanako-Chan needs to use the 've been inside for 2 hours." **Soji tried to explain as nice as he can. He 's not used to this kind of attitude. She sounds like a spoiled and immature one, and Soji rarely handle this type of girl, aside of Rise.**"And...you haven't had your dinner."**

**"That's right! I'll be hungry later if I don't have any food now!" **Sounds of splashing water could be heard from outside. It seems that the blond has just left her bath tub after he lured her. After few minutes, she came out from the bathroom, cladded in a white bath robe_. 'Free show,' _thought Soji, quickly wiping the thought from his brain. The blond has a nice curves , he had to admit that.**"Wait, is it a takeout? Daddy has bought me a food?" **The blond dried her silky blond hair with the towel, as she walked closer toward Soji, he could see a spark of happiness in her eyes. He took some steps back, he wouldn't want to be attracted to his own cousin. Although he's a heart breaker, he's not an incestuous guy. He nodded, the blond just keep getting closer to Soji ! Nanako has entered the bathroom! There were only two of them there, and it seems that Nanako is taking a bath right now. The nervous Soji tripped over the little wooden doll that Kanji made for Nanako, and he fell on his butt.**"Sshh... Stupid Soji-kun! How can you trip over that toy?" **The blond sighed , her head was tilted upward as she saw her cool cousin fell like a clumsy man._'Wait! Isn't he look like someone?' _thought the blond. The blond lowered her head to get a good look on his face. _' His hairstyle, his facial expression..._' Curiosity kills the cat. The curious blond was interested in his resemblance with a certain man. She fell to her knees, and crawled over to him, now she's on top the young lad.

Soji breathed heavily to her sudden action, he didn't want to start any problem with his cousin._'Dojima would kill me.' _that thought kept floating on his head and he wanted to keep it as long as he can . The blond examined his face carefully , trying to find a certain answer to her face kept getting closer to his own, their lips might touch each other in seconds...**"Evening." **Ino quickly crawled back and stood on her feet, fixing her bath robe and her hair.**"Daddy! You're home!" **She ran towards Dojima, hugging his right arm while smiling quickly fixed himself too, now standing firmly as ever.**"Ah,good evening, Soji."**

Soji thought that the girl is less dangerous than Rise, but now he would say that she's more dangerous than her. She was eating with Dojima now, they seems to have a good time together, although Dojima looked more uncomfortable in their conversation. He might feel ashamed for not knowing that he had a daughter with Hotaru. Soji waited for Nanako to finish taking a bath, telling her to go to bed right away . Ino and Dojima might need some time together, and they should not disturb them.

May 27

Tuesday, early morning.

Soji has woken up and so does the rest of the family. Ino, unexpectedly , has woken up too. And she seems to be the one who occupy the bathroom since one hour ago. She finished taking her bath, and Soji and Nanako used the bathroom next . They were having a kind of 'weird' breakfast. They usually have a toast and a fried egg for breakfast, now they have cherry tomato and...pudding . Dojima bought them this morning to Ino's request. She ate the food happily , while Nanako catches up with them later.

Ino dragged out Soji after he finished his breakfast to show her the way to Yasogami High School. She seems to be enthusiastic to see her new school.**"Namikaze-San has never let me to go to normal school, I was home-schooled. Are there any good looking boy in your school,Soji-kun ? Or is it just you who is good looking?"**

**" Should I take that as compliment?"**

Ino nods while laughing cheerfully.**" Hot cousins hit Inaba!"**Ino got a good sense of humor, although it's kinda self-centered. He could deal with that however, although the thought of Ino going out with him still disturb him... But Ino would be rather disappointed that the heartbreaker is her cousin, because there hasn't been any other well-known heart breaker around the Yasogami High.

They were just reaching the Samegawa Flood Plain when..**"Partner...? Is that you?"** A figure was heading toward them , on a yellow motorcycle.**"That's you! Really you!"** He jumped off from his motorcycle, and pulled Soji into a friendly hug.**"Why not telling me that you're going to be back ,man! You're in a big big trouble for this! I'll treat you so many food in Junes, and I'll call the other too!Damn, man! From now you'll always have to work as a part-time worker at Junes with getting paid double and..." **Yosuke shifted his gaze the blond.**"You're bringing a girlfriend...?"**

**" Hey,Senpai! Don't you dare to think that I couldn't listen to what you're saying to Soji-kun! I'm not his girlfriend, never be!" **Ino was annoyed by how Yosuke was staring at her. He seems like he has never seen a girl . Ino could conclude that he's a pervert by first sight. He was specifically staring at her large assets...**" We're cousins!"**

**" Wow... She's your cousin, partner? She's smokin' hot! Can I have her number?" **Yosuke winked at Soji. Although, he was the son of the manager of Junes, the one that gold diggers would like to hit on, he seems to be desperate in love life. Hitting on several girls didn't seem to help him much, he was just another pervert that many girls knew.**"I don't think she would be okay with it..." **replied Soji, shaking his head. His expression was just as calm as ever. He noticed that Ino was raising both of her eyebrows, she could be a flirt, but she's kinda hard-to-get. A perv like Yosuke should have an extra work in wooing the blond.

**"Damn, man... Well could I give her a ride to school this morning?" **Yosuke grasped Soji's hand, convincing him that he really wanted to get close to his cousin. He sighed, he had no choice but to let his partner to take her for a ride. After Soji approved it, Yosuke gave him one friendly hug and walked back to Ino.**" Care for a ride?"**

Ino was rather confused of his offer. An old friend of his cousin suddenly asking her to ride the motorcycle with him? Well it seems to be just fine however, it might be what many teenage boys do. She only watched about them on the soap opera on TV, so she didn't know much about them. She examined his yellow motorcycle looks expensive, and it looks cool, she should give him a chance.**"Okay!"**

**"Yes!" **screamed Yosuke, drawing the attention of the fellow students who were walking with them.**" Just jump on! Wait! My name is Yosuke Hanamura, a partner of 's yours?"**

**"Ino Yamanaka." **Answered the blond while adjusting herself to the seat of the was comfortable, it surely was an expensive one.**"Get going, Yosuke-kun."**

**"She called me 'Yosuke-kun', man!Do you know how long it takes for Yukiko and Chie to call me 'Yosuke-kun'? You've got an awesome cousin here... Maybe you can introduce me to the other?But this one is already good, you don't need to,man.I'll be going by now, bye!" **Yosuke started up the machine and rushed through the quiet road of Samegawa Flood. Sojiwalked to the school alone, some students would greet him, of course only those who remembered him. Something's still bothering Soji . If she's really the daughter of Minato Namikaze, then why did she told Yosuke that her last name is Yamanaka?Isn't it supposed to be 'Namikaze'?

Yasogami High School entrance

**" Senpai! Is that you?" **a familiar voice hit his familiar squeals , the familiar look, the familiar girl...**" Rise...?"**

The girl with the red hair suddenly sprung onto him, pulling him into a hug.**"I can't believe that you're back...! Why don't you tell us about your return?" **Soji could feel her tears started to dripping on his chest. She was crying on his chest. Rise is a crybaby, she was the only one who cried when he was about to leave, almost making Kanji to cry too.

**" To surprise you,"** replied Soji, petting the former idol's head with his hand. His eyes was locked at another figure who stood in front of him however, who was staring at him with a rather menacing, but calm stare.**"N-Naoto...?"**

She was still the same, wearing boy's uniform instead of girl's uniform. Her blue hair is still short, and she's as cute as ever.**"Senpai...Good to have you back."**Answered the reserved girl really is a mysterious one, she rarely lose her cool. Soji replied it with a nod, Naoto blushed and gave him a smile . She walked toward Rise, grasping her wrist and pull her back.**"We're going to be late, I'll talk to you later, Senpai."**

**"Naoto-kun!I still want to hug Senpai!" **pouted Rise, but she followed Naoto as she headed toward the class. Soji sighed to the view, Rise is still the same, still interested with him even after he left her for one year. She is as flirtatious as ever, and still as child-like as ever. Naoto didn't change to much, maybe she got a little taller, but she's still as shy as and Soji only hang out in a quiet place, where nobody would find them holding each other's hands. She greeted him like greeting another students, although she would add a blush on her cheeks everytime she talked to him. The bell has rung, he should hurry to enter his class.

* * *

Done!

Chapter 2 is done!

Chapter 3 is coming in days!

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again!

Chapter three is coming now !

Thank you for reviewing , **x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x!**

**Quick summary :  
**

**Sunday, May 25 . Souji Seta, has once again got the chance to enroll himself in Yasogami High School in the small peaceful town of Inaba. Just like when he first arrived here last year, Ryotaro Dojima and his daughter , Nanako Dojima, pick him up in the Train Station, cheerfully greeting him. Will life be as peaceful as last year in Inaba? What if another girl comes into the peaceful life of the Dojima?**

I don't own Naruto or Persona 4.

For quick guide about Persona 4 , you can read the wiki.

Warning : This chapter includes Madara and Minato and Kushina!

* * *

Back to Ino

Yosuke and Ino arrived at the school, with him grinning all over the way. People on the street are practically looking at the stand out couple, a blond and a carrot-head perv. Inaba is a small town, if you have an expensive motorcycle, you'd be recognized easily. Yosuke usually got bad luck in girl, unlike Souji who have all the girls crawling all over him. That's why he's always jealous of him, although he's already told Souji about his jealousy , and ended up hugging each other at the riverbed of Samegawa Flood Plain. "We finally arrived! What do you think about the ride?"

"Nice one. Thanks!" Ino jumped off from the motorcycle, fixing her hair and her clothes. She was heading to the bathroom to see the mirror. Ino is very self-conscious about her appearance. "You want another ride after school?" asked Yosuke, still cannot letting his eyes of the blond. Ino nodded, flashing him a grin, and leaving him to the bathroom. "Yo! Yosuke-senpai!"

A manly voice called him, and the owner approached him in seconds."Oh, mornin' Kanji-kun!" Yosuke gave the younger man a wry smile. He didn't really blend into his delinquent mannerism. He remembered when he and the other saw Kanji's true self, which made him think that Kanji's a creep.

Kanji Tatsumi. Kanji is a male delinquent with a bleached-blonde swept-back, crewcut who has a scar above his left eye, many piercings, metal jewelry, and wears a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it under his school uniform. He uses brute force in combat, using weapons such as steel chairs and shields. He apparently gets into a lot of fights in the streets He also attends Yasogami High School. His mother runs a Textile Shop in their home with Amagi's family being their acquainted customer; Kanji is skilled with tailoring for this reason. Kanji's true self revealed that he has some kind of complex, in which he was insulted for his hobby in making doll and tailoring by either genders, and he was rather interested in men than girls, admiring their laid-back attitude. But Kanji told them that he was no longer afraid of girls , and he had learnt to accept himself, thanks to Souji. " Who's that blond girl...that you're going to school with?"

" She's Souji's cousin. Oh yeah, don't be surprised about this but, Souji's back."

"Senpai is back?" Kanji grabbed Yosuke's collar, now pulling it back and forth roughly. Kanji and Souji got along better than anyone else do, he felt more comfortable to talk to Souji anytime he had something to say. Souji is a stand-up guy, he's very understanding and Kanji admires it."Answer the question, dammit!"

" Kanji-kun! No need to be so violent about it! Yeah, Souji's back. Now let go of me!" Yosuke looked angry, and Kanji let him go. Yosuke almost fell to the ground, due to their big difference in height. Although Kanji is 2 years younger than Yosuke, he was 14 cm taller than him. "Go talk to him,ok? I'll be going to class now."

Ino walked in to the school, after fixing her hair and her clothes. Girls in the bathroom were talking about her, and she knew it. She just didn't care about them, typical girl always did that. Boys at the school were staring at her, and the girls are staring enviously at her. "Look at the girl! She looks like a doll! A barbie doll!"

" You wish! That kind of girl must be harder to get than Yukiko-Senpai!"

" But Yosuke-Senpai is taking her to school this morning! I think she's easier to get , you know?

" That's right! I saw her walking with Souji-Senpai first! And then Yosuke-Senpai came and took her away!"

" Typical gold digger huh?"

" Let's try to talk to her first, maybe she's not as bad as we thought."

" Is she even bad? In my opinion, she's like an angel!"

Ino sighed, _'is this how high school life like? Home-schooled maybe is much more comfortable.' _She can't punch them in the face or confront them like a brat all she like, or she'd got some problems in her first day school. Being expelled wouldn't be a good result, and her father must be annoyed. He seems to be a man who had a lot of problems in his tried to find her class, she's in 2-2, together with Kanji , Rise, and Naoto. She sat next to Kanji, who was staring at the blond since she entered the class. Ino tried to ignore all of them, and tried to pick a seat that's not to close to the teacher, and not to far from the teacher too. Although Kanji almost got expelled from school for several times, he was helped by entering the cross-dressing contest last year, ended up being a laughingstocks with Yosuke and Souji.

Some boys have already come into the class and tried to have conversation with Ino, but she seems to ignore most of them. None of them looked cool. Maybe that's right, her cousin is the coolest man in Yasogami. Too bad that Souji is her cousin, if he were not her cousin, she's already hit him from the start. She explained to most of them that she's Souji's cousin who was living in Kyoto before, and she's Ryotaro Dojima's daughter. " Are you Senpai's cousin?"A girl with two high pigtails approached her, sitting on the empty desk beside Ino. Ino nodded, the girl seems to be rather popular as some boys started to greet her. "Cool! I overheard about what you said before! Are you Dojima-San's daughter?"

Ino nodded. The girl squealed, a big smile was painted on her lips." So you're living together with Senpai? Cool! I want to know about you more, can I sit next to you?"

Ino nodded, and Rise moved to sit on the chair beside her. " My name is Rise Kujikawa. I'm a former idol. Senpai's next girlfriend!" she giggled. Rise is another big fan of Souji. " And that girl is Naoto-kun" she pointed to the girl who sat at first line, the one who wore trousers instead of skirt. "She dressed like a boy! But she's a very smart and cute girl. And that's Kanji-kun..." she pointed at the hunky male who sat next to Ino, now Ino's caught in the middle of them. He stared at Ino several times, but whenever Ino turned her head to see him, he would pretend that he was reading a book, which he read upside down. " Kanji-kun! You're reading it upside down! We're Senpai's good friends, or much more!" She giggled again. " Senpai is very cool and popular in Yasogami, he has many fans! What's your name anyway?"

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

" Ino Yamanaka? Weren't you supposed to be Ino Dojima?" asked Rise again, raising one of her eyebrow. The girl is more observant than Yosuke who left no question about her last name. She's acting as support in Souji's investigation, she observed the situation and gave him a lead.

" I don't live with him for 16 years, I live with mother. So it's from my mother's last name." Explained Ino. She was rather quiet since she met Rise, maybe Rise has taken all of the dialogue away. A girl who's as loud as her, what a pain. The bell rang. "The class is about to start , Rise-Chan!"

" That's right! We'll talk again in Lunchtime!"

The homeroom teacher entered the class. It's the ' Queen Tut' Kimiko Sofue. World History Teacher. 'Queen Tut' introduced herself to the class. " What a pain! We got Queen Tut this year... " pouted Rise. Queen Tut is a very strict History Teacher, she's wearing Paraoh's head attribute all the time and bringing an Egyptian Staff.

**Lunchtime**

" Let's go upstairs Ino-Chan! We'll talk with Senpai!" Rise dragged Ino to see her cousin, Naoto and Kanji are following them.

They entered class 3-3 , where Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke, and Souji were eating hot instant ramen together. " Senpai!" Rise ran towards Souji, still holding Ino's hand firmly, she let go of her grip to hug Souji. Some girls could be seeing staring at jealousy at the idol. Souji coughed, wiping his mouth with the tissue. " We bring your cousin along! Guess what? We're in the same class this year!"

" Oh great, Ino-Chan! Well, I'm in the same class with your cousin too, right, partner?" Yosuke nudged Souji, who only nodded as a response. " Oh yeah, we haven't introduce you to Chie and Yukiko, right? This is Chie , and this is Yukiko." Yosuke pointed at the short-haired girl who was giving a friendly smile to Ino, and to the lady-like girl who smiled shyly at her. " Yukiko-san has got another competition..."

"No, that's not true. I'm not competiting with anyone..." Yukiko glared at Yosuke. Yukiko is one of the most popular girl in Yasogami, with the other being is Ai Eibihara."It's nice to meet you, Ino-San."

"Yeah, don't listen to Yosuke ,okay? He's just a sick perv!" said Chie, sneering at Yosuke.

"Chie! Don't make me look bad in front of her...!" replied Yosuke, twitching his eyebrows at her. " Don't listen to her ,okay? I'm very understanding and generou-"

" Cut that crap Yosuke-Senpai! I know you've been ogling for girls in bikini..." Kanji cut Yosuke's words off.

" Who are you to talk? Man.. Why's everyone is so unsupportive about this..." Yosuke looked down, but he tilted his face again to face Ino. "Let's go to Junes after school, we have to celebrate Souji's return! And I'll let you try the most expensive food for free,"

" Really? You're so kind Yosuke-kun!" Ino squealed , almost hugging Yosuke in happiness. " But it's not going to make me fat,right?"

"Of Course not! Anything for you Ino-Chan!"

Ino giggled. Her cousin have a lot of good friends. They're friendly and generous. They'll get along well, especially with Rise and Yosuke. Rise is just the same as Ino in personality , and Yosuke got the gut to approach her, which she somehow appreciated. They ate lunch together.

**Namikaze's manor**

**Afternoon**

" Minato! Ino hasn't went home since 3 days ago! I've called all her friends and Naruto has looked for her everywhere, but she hasn't went home yet..." said Kushina to her husband, Minato who was having a conversation with his friend on the living room. She looked worried and angry. The redhead is a short-tempered woman, she couldn't stand being worried all the day because her 'daughter' is missing.

" Have you contacted her school?"

" She has skipped her school for days... I wonder where she is, Dattebane!"

" The police?"

"Nope, I thought that she's going to her friend's place."

" I'll talk to you later, Kushina. I still need to talk with Uchiha-San."

Minato addressed the younger man as polite as possible. Madara Uchiha, the leader of Uchiha Inc. was sitting on the sofa right in front of him, sipping his chamomile tea elegantly. Kushina shifted her gaze to the man. There's some kind of resentment that she hold toward the black-haired man. She didn't know where she got it, women intuition. " Alright, I'll talk to you later,Minato-kun." Kushina left the room.

" Having some problem with your daughter, Namikaze-San?"

" Yes, she's been missing for days..."

" She's still a high schooler, maybe she went to her friend's house or maybe ... her boyfriend's house."

" No, she doesn't have any boyfriend. She's home-schooled, and never went out of this Manor other than with her mother or me."

" I'll see if I can lend you a hand."

" I was about to ask you to find her..."

" We would, Namikaze-San. Our corporation secretly work in espionage,too. We have men to find her."

" Thank you... How much should I pay you?"

" We'll discuss it later."

" Please confirm it by phone, I'll be going to Aomori from tomorrow."

" Sure, I shall take my leave now,"

**After School**

The group went to Junes Food Court, Yosuke and Ino arrived first because they were riding on his motorcycle. Yosuke insisted that Ino should go with him, and Ino was okay with it. He's got a cool bike. Yosuke really treated Ino with the most expensive steak! Ino shared it with Chie who has already eaten a bowl of ramen. Yosuke only treated Ino and Souji, he said that he has to save to buy a car now.

" Yosuke! You should pay for us too!"

" Geez Chie! How many time should I told you that I have to save my money to buy a sports car from now? I've treated you guys a lot anyway!"

The other laughed as they fight. Chie and Yosuke are good friends despite the fact that they liked to nag at each other. Living in Inaba is somehow fun for Ino, she thought that she'll be staying longer. They finished eating, and Yosuke offered Ino for another ride." Actually... I'd like to go to see the bulletin board on Central Shopping District, I want to find a part-time job."

"You can work here, at Junes!" offered Yosuke, winking at her." I could tell the manager to pay you double."

" Sorry ,but I would really like to work at a more... quiet place."

" Alright then, I'll take you there."

It's obvious that Yosuke is having a crush on Ino. But sincere affection could grow from a childsih crush, and we're only able to wait until it happens. They jumped on the motorcycle and rushed to the Central Shopping District.

Ino was confused by the options :

**- Envelope maker **

**- Origami folder**

**- Translator**

**- Tutor**

**- Day Care Assistant**

**- Hospital Janitor**

Ino couldn't take the first three, because she's too busy for nighttime treatment and cooking for the Dojima, which means that she couldn't take the fourth and the sixth too, because she needs to do it on evening. She's not too good with kids, so she couldn't take the Day Care Assistant too. Ino asked about Yosuke's opinion, and they had a little chat about picking the right job there. That's when Kanji passed by them. "Yosuke-Senpai... and Yamanaka-san...? What are you two doing here?"

" Looking for job for Ino. But we don't get one," explained Yosuke. " Wait! Does Tatsumi Textile need a part-time worker?"

" I dunno. But I can ask ma."

" Great. Ino , we'll check his place out. He's the son of the owner of Tatsumi Textile Shop, it's right there." Yosuke pointed to the Textile Shop right in front of them. " Let's check it out."

The three of them entered Kanji's shop, greeted by an old lady which happened to be his mother. Kanji talked with his mother, and he came back approving that Ino could work there, start from tomorrow. " Thank you , Kanji-kun!"

Kanji blushed. He was actually a very shy boy, although his appearance may deceive the beholder. " C-Can I walk you home..?"

" No!no!no! Ino is going home with me!" Yosuke rejected Kanji's kind offers.

" Yosuke-kun... He could walk me home tomorrow and for the rest of my days working here, I don't want to trouble you."

" Is that okay with you? Dammit... I have to help at Junes start from tomorrow..."

" It's okay, let's go home. Bye Kanji-kun!"

Ino and Yosuke went home together, and they parted after exchanging numbers. Ino cooked for dinner, and had some words with Nanako before she went to bath and sleep. Nanako and her seems to get along well.

Uchiha's manor

Evening

Madara Uchiha was formulating a plan on his bedroom, trying to find a good deal for finding the young Namikaze. Madara is an evil, and money won't be enough to pay him. He has money, looks, and brain, what else could fulfill his life ? Women? He has rarely think about them. He's focused on the growth of Uchiha Inc. and to gain more and more wealth. If he were to find a wife, he would choose the one that could bring wealth to his company. He is 25 years old now, old enough to find a woman that could bring honor and luck to his family. He turned on his laptop, and searched for the file that contain about the Namikaze Inc.

Namikaze Inc. is growing faster than any other these days. It would definitely defeat the Uchiha Inc. in no time at all. Should he bring this company into its downfall? But what should he do to destroy the Namikaze Inc. ? It would be even more exciting if he were to gain the control of the Namikaze Inc. He could have more profit from Minato's company.

An evil plan suddenly struck his brain. He has found a way to take over Namikaze Inc. After thinking about it over and over again, he decided that it's the best way to take everything with sacrificing a little. He made a call to the Namikaze's manor, and directly talk to Minato.

" Minato-San, good evening. How do you fair this evening?"

" I'm good, Madara-San. So, have you decided about the price? "

" Yes."

" Just tell me how much it will cost."

" Actually, I would like to ask something that worth more than money."

"What is it...?"

" I would like to marry your daughter if I find her."

" W-What?"

" Yes. I would like you to arrange a marriage between me and your daughter."

" But... I don't think that she'd agree."

" Then who'd she agree with? I was offering the best for her."

" I ... don't force my daughter to marry someone that she doesn't even know."

" We've met before, Namikaze-San."

" That's when you're 18 and she's 9..."

" See? We're made for each other."

" What's your point?"

" Asking your daughter for her hand in a holy ceremony, of marriage."

" I think we should forget about everything. I will ask the police to find her."

" Really? But wouldn't you like to find out about ' why did she leave you'?"

" What?"

" She must have some kind of reason, right?"

" That's reasonable , but... "

" If you think the police would want to find out about it, how much do you think they would charge you?"

" I-I don't know."

" I could give you for free. "

" That's not free."

" But it'd worth you million yen."

" I don't care about money, what I care is about her."

" I promise, we would find out about everything that she hides."

" How do I know if you could?"

" We guarantee that we would. Don't worry Namikaze-San, we won't take bribes, we're going to be a family soon , right?"

" Urgh... "

" What if she found some secret that nobody other than herself know right now?"

" Urgh..." Minato remembered about Hotaru. What if she finds out about Hotaru? Kushina has swore to never tell her a word, although she's a little bit talkative and something might have come out from her lips.

" We'll find it out."

" I really don't know , whether I should agree or not..." He was suspecting that Kushina might have blabbered out about everything, about her deceased mother. He didn't want her daughter to feel uncomfortable with her step mother. And although he loved Kushina to fault, but he loved his daughter too much, and her daughter's priority comes first. Madara won't make a bad husband too. He even think that the almost asexual man would make a good husband for Ino. He's known Madara for years, and he seems to be the most sensible and one of the smartest man that he's ever known. He won't be able to go find his daughter himself, or his growing company would have to fall into pieces. He's not a good detective himself, and he wanted to know the real reason of her daughter's disappearance. She didn't know much about Japan, she must have got help from someone to left this manor.

" Why don't you discuss it with your wife, first?"

" I- I don't think she have anything to do with this."

" Hm... then, what do you say ? " Madara smelt that Minato has some doubt about his wife. He should find out more about this scandal.

"Can I think about it?"

" The search won't start until you say yes. I can't assure you that everything won't be 'too late'."

Minato was really confused of the choice. It was true that the police might find her themselves, but he won't know about what happened to his daughter. What if Kushina didn't treat her well and finally told her about everything ? But what if Ino got mad at him... well at least he'd have excuses for this... If he overthink about it again, something bad might have happened to her ...Sorry Ino, this has to be done. Closing his eyes in pain for sacrificing his daughter, Minato finally agreed with the Uchiha." I agree."

" Thank you very much, Namikaze-San. I'll assign the best men to look for her, right away. "

" You're welcome, Uchiha-San."

Madara hung up the phone , laughing victoriously at his succes. He'd arrange a meeting with his agents tomorrow. " Thank you very much, loser. Or should I call you, Father in Law...? "

* * *

Done!

Chapter three is finally posted

Madara that I use is the young one, of course I won't give the old , wrinkly Uchiha here.

It's the same Madara Uchiha anyway, but he's still young here. Madara is hot ! When he was young.

.com/photos/34405634N08/3426703684/ By Lily - Sama!

This fanfic is Ino-Centric, so don't like, don't read.


End file.
